Kapitola 91: Tortured Earth
=Kapitola 91: Tortured Earth= Zemětresení donutí Kormaca s Alanonem aby vyrazili zkontrolovat Krakeny. Cestou dolů potkají dvojici černochů, která se právě vrací z pravidelného krmení. Krakeni se prý mají dobře, jsou krmeni a nežerou se navzájem. Jeden z černochů mluvím o největším z nich, má lehce fialovou ulitu a pojmenovali ho Bastian. Kormac s Alanonem sledují papír ohledně krmení krakenů, čtyři jeleni týdně. Kormac ještě ten večer nechá rozpis změnit na 2 jeleny za dva týdny. Bexley s Alex mezitím nalezl u severních hradeb obrovskou jámu do země. Točná plocha u ní jasně dává najevo že zde vylezl obrovský červ a vrátil se zpět. Bexley zde nechává dva nahé vojáky, kteří mají v případě problému doběhnout do Společnosti. Dagger trénuje a Alanon ještě toho večera sází sazenici ze stříbrné šišky. Všichni se postupně odeberou do svých pokojů a postupně usínají. Alex nemůže spát a nudí se v posteli. Z ničeho nic zaslyší téměř necitelné zemětřesení které sílí. Alex přemýšlí jestli jí nešálí smysly z nudy. V tu chvíli zemětřesení ustane a utvrdí Alex v tom že se jí to nezdálo. Alex se zvedne vyrazí se projít po základně. Z hlavní místnosti se ozývá hluboký zpěv. Alex otevře dveře a vidí Deekina jak kouká do uhlíků doutnajícího ohně, nohy na stole, v rukou loutnu jak zpívá. https://youtu.be/PHFveRxXfM4?t=183 Alex se k němu přikrade a poklepe mu na rameno. Deekin z leknutí vydechne obrovský plamen a znovu rozproudí plamen v ohništi. Potom se na Alexin popud zaposlouchá a přizná že otřesy také cítí. Prý to zítra musí říct zbytku hrdinů. Alex poradí že v budově je více lidí kteří jen tak spát nemohou a pošle jí dolů do tréningové místnosti. Alex zde potká Zelphara který trénuje se svou holí. Chvilku se na něj snaží mluvil, ale pak tiše trénuje. Druhý den u snídaně hrdinové hovoří o tom Alex s Deekinem v noci cítili. Zdá se, že se okolo základny opravdu motá obrovský červ. Téměř jako odpověď na jejich otázky se celá základna rozklepe a pak se ozve dunivá rána. Několik členů si všimne že zvuk pochází z Maexova sloupu. Červ do něj musel v podzemí narazit. V tu samou chvíli se Red Larchem ozve Alarm. Kormac jako první přeskočí stůl a všichni vybíhají ven. Bexley na všechny zavolá a ti se otočí, Černý Zahradník se vrátí do místnosti a zatímco na něm sedí pohled všech členů udělá čárku na zdi. Společnost vyráží na obranu města s úsměvem na rtech. Kormac si hned před Společností vyčaruje koně a rozhlédne se. Jeden z archerů na Air Beaconu mu ukazuje na severní hradby. Ptáci okolo něj dle tréningu kvílejí na poplach. Kormac na magickém koni uhání k severním hradbám a zbytek Společnosti za ním. Cestou potkává dvojici nahých mužů kteří ukazují stejným směrem a křičí něco o kamenné armádě. Když dorazí na hradby zjistí že je situace opravdu vážná a muži nepřeháněli. Z obrovské díry v zemi k Red Larchi míří armáda kamenných golemů o sedmdesáti jednotkách a obrovském elementálovi. Kormac rozdává rozkazy Jonahovy a jeho jednotkám zatímco zbytek hrdinů doráží k hradbám. Když Bexley vidí co se děje, ihned se vrací do základny. Armáda se mezitím zastavila před hradbami. Obrovský Golem který ji vede udělá krok dopředu a pak se zastaví jako by chtěl vyjednávat. Urnrayle’s Chosen One Kormac se rohlédne po obraně a pak seskočí dolů z hradeb přímo na svého vyvolaného koně. Zbytek města sleduje jak jejich starosta vyráží jednat s obrovským Elementálem. Když se Kormac přiblíží dost blízko golem se malinko změní. Postoupí si a jeho obličejové rysy nabudou na živosti. Golem udělá další úkrok a potom se k překvapení všech sledujících ukloní. Marlos Urnrayle, k vašim službám. Co tu chcete? Měli jste odejít když jste dostali šanci. Měli jste se přidat když Vám dal šanci zrádce Larrakh Měli jste udělat cokoliv aby jste nestáli v cestě země. Nyní je pozdě. Bexley mezitím dorazil zpět do Společnosti a s Alaranem shánějí zemní Proroky a lidi kteří v ně věřili. Alex a ostatní rozhovor sledují z hradeb. Marlos Urnrayle pokračuje ve výhružkách které, zdá se, na Kormaca nemají vliv. Když jsme spolu mluvili naposledy řekl jsem že to co nemůžu rozdrtit to přečkám. Rozhodl jsem se, dát původnímu plánu ještě jednu šanci. Any Last Words? “Ashes to ashes… Stone to dust.” Pronese Kormac a stiskne pevně svou mace. Přes ohnivou zeď která se před golemen objevila prolétá jeho pěst. WE ARE HOW THIS WORLD ENDS! Kormac útok blokne svým štítem a pokračuje v boji. Jeho město za jeho zády ho sleduje se zatajeným dechem. V tu samou chvíli Jonah a ostatní vidí že za ohnivou zdí se obrovská armáda golemů rozdělila a vyrazila proti městu. Alex spolu s ostatními dostává luk a střílí proti golemům. Jejich střely se však ukážou proti magickému kameni neúčiné. LAVINA KAMENI PRICHAZI STEJNĚ NEVYHNUTELNĚ JAKO KONEC TOHOTO SVĚTA Dagger který seskročil z hradeb vybíhá proti severní armádě. Bexley přibíhá s věřiteli i priesty a ukazuje jim armádu. Nutí je aby se k nim přidali když v ně věří. Většina lidí padne na kolena a prosí o návrat zpět za hradbu. Priesti jen nečině sledují armádu. Ogremoch is coming and there is nothing you can do that would change that. Země. Je. Neměnná. Kormac odvádí víc než dobrou práci s ničením obrovského Golema. Dagger mezitím oběhl severní armádu a chystá se testovat jak silné jednotky jsou. Lukostřelci střílí ještě několik salv, ale pak je Jonah zastavuje. Golemům ublížit nemohou. Bexley popravil jednoho z priestů a byl napaden jedním z mužů kteří v jejich slova věřili. Alanon mu muže ze zad sundal a Bexley teď nutí zbytek sledovat toho co se zde děje. Zrychlený Kormac jehož útoky jsou posíleny světlem Společnosti už z Golema odmlátil obrovský kus. Dostane další ranou která rozezní vše okolo hlasitým nárazem a pak se ožene proti obličeji obrovské hory kamení. Marlos před opuštěním Golemova těla pronese poslední větu. Váš odpor bude marný, vaši přátele zasypáni lavinou mých golemů a vaše základna klesne na samotné dno okolních hor. S touto větou se Golemův obličej vrátí zpět do beztvarého výrazu a Kormac ho jedinou ranou rozstřelí po louce. Rozhlédne se a vidí že z obou stran přicházejí Armády. Téměř bezmyšlenkovitě ukáže zbytku Společnosti pod hradbami doprava a sám vybíhá doleva. Dagger mezitím zjistil že jsou Golemové pouhé skořápky. Jeden útok magickou zbraní je dokáže vyřídit. Sám od nich dostane několik silných úderů, které přežije a golemy tím vyřadí. Stonemelder Alanon posílá proti pravé armádě velké vlny vody které Golemy sundavají po řadách. Zbytek města sleduje jak jejich Starosta a Vůdce Společnosti sám vběhl do davu 35kamenných golemů, sundal dva golemy jednou ranou a zmizel pod jejich těly a ozubenými rukami. Rány, záblesky světla a výkřiky dávají vědět že Kormac uprostřed Armády stále bojuje. Bexley a Alex přibíhají Kormacovi na pomoc, ačkoliv se zdá že ji zrychlený, obrovský Půl-Ork nepotřebuje. Alex má problém Golemům cokoliv udělat a Bexleyho Wandka je sundává postupně. Dagger mezitím sundal dvojici golemů sám ale na dalšího, zdá se, nemá dost sil. Severní armáda se pomalu zmenšuje pod Kormacovými útoky i obranou a jižní má na starost Alanon a jeho magie. Bexley i Dagger zahlédnou Kormaca v armádě golemů, pomalu mu docházejí síly a jeho Haste končí. Oba mu vyrazí na pomoc, ale přibíhají pozdě. Kormac dostává ránu přes zádá a začíná pomalu umírat. Dagger který k němu dorazí o pár chvil později mu namaluje symboly svého kmene na obličej a stabilizuje ho. Aby Půl-Ork který bojoval statečně nedostal další ránu lehá si Goliath přes něj. Golem za ním ale přetáhne Obra přes záda takovou silou že ho omráčí a Kormacovi zapíchne pár žeber do plic a ten začne znovu vykašlávat krev. Bexley s Alanonem mezitím vyčistili téměř celý zbytek Golemů. Alanon běží pomoci dvojici hrdinů a Bexley posílá posledního Earth priesta za “jeho armádou” Jeden z golemů ho zabije jednou ranou. Poslední Golem zbývá pro Alex která se stále nemůže trefit. Golem dojde až k ní a zvedne k ní svou obrovskou ruku. V tu chvíli po něm Alex švihne bičem, trefí ho a bič, mnohem delší než předtím se obtočí kolem jeho těla. Golem napřáhne obrovský řemdich který má místo ruky, ale než stačí Alex srazit z biče vyjede stovka trnů které popraskají magický kámen a Golem exploduje. Alex vyděšeně sleduje svůj bič zatím co se pološíleně usmívá. Alanon probral Kormaca i Daggera a hrdinové se vrací zpět do města. Všichni vojáci z hradeb, milice i zbytky věřitelů v zemní kult sledují Půl-orka s otevřenou čelistí. Po návratu do základny se Společnost radí co dále. Po dlouhém zvažování Kormac oznámí že je schopný vyrazit do dalšího boje. Společnost, podpořená představou že mají One-man-army vyrazí spolu s Kormacem. Než však stihnout opustit základnu ozve se z jejího podzemí nepříjemný zvuk a velké prasknutí. Skupina vyrazí skrze moving stones do kaverny, aby tu našla obrovský vír ve kterém se točí krakeni. Obrovský červ opravdu prorazil spodek kaverny a ta se právě vylévá. Hrdinové chvilku sledují co se děje pod nimi když se ozve nepříjemný hluboký zvuk. Ozve se tupý náraz a celá jeskyně se oklepe. Bexley se neudrží a přepadne přes římsu balkónu. Alex ho v poslední chvíli stihne šlehnout svým bičem, mladá dívka ale není schopná velkého muže udržet a ten jí začne táhnout po zemi. Je to až padající Dagger který pádu zabrání. V tu samou chvíli z prostředka velké jeskyně vystřelí obrovský červ. Sahá přes sto metrů do výše, visí na něm několik krakenů kteří trhají a prorážejí jeho kuži. Purple Worm Bexley se vyděšeně dívá pár metrů pod sebe, kde se obrovský červ snaží zbavit několika krakenů na svém těle. Jeho tělo znovu narazí do zdi kaverny a ta se znovu oklepe. Alex v tu chvíli poleje studený pot, protože váha na dně jejího biče poleví, ale o pár okamžiků později Bexley přejde přes okraj balkónu. Společnost sledující červa z balkónu se pomalu dává na ústup, nikdo z nich nemá ponětí co by tu mohl udělat. Kormac se rozhodne schovat zbytek skupiny pomocí své Genasi Racialky ale Alex kterou to překvapí vykřikne nadšením. Přitáhnut tímto zvukem se gargantuan napřímí do výše Společnosti a zaútočí doprostřed balkónu. Alex která mezitím utekla a Dagger který se skryl na schodech jsou v pořádku. Bexley s stále skrytý u strany jeskyně sleduje jak obrovská červí hlava vlétla do balkónu a pak se stáhla zpět. Tam kde ještě před chvílí stál Kormac, je jen prázdné místo. Alex vybíhá vzhůru pro Zelphara s nadějí že by mohl Půl-orka vyportit ven, Dagger se vrací zpět a pomáhá Alanonovi a Bexley sbíhá schody aby se dostal co nejníže. Kormac kterého ze všech stran pálí žaludeční kyseliny si mezitím uvědomí že se ocitl v žaludku bestie. Okolo hýbající se stěny s ním hážou na všechny strany, ale i tak si stihne všimnou fialové ulity které prosvitne mezi faldíky červova žaludku. Bastian. Kormac rozzáří svou mace a pošle několik silných úderů do strany červova žaludku. Něco s příjemným zvukem praskne. Alex se vrací zpět se Zelpharem který dolů pálí Fireball, ale komentuje svojí neschopnost vytáhnout Kormaca pomocí Gate. V další vteřině ze sebe červ Kormaca vydáví. Odlétající paladin končí na boku kaverny, okolo něj se rychle odplavuje voda, sahá na něj další z krakenů a k jeho pozici se plaví vyvolané piraně. Na druhé straně Bexley seskočil ze schodiště na červa, který se mezitím rozhodl kavernu opustit. Alanon a Dagger se snaží pomáhat z dálky. Kormac se brání útokům krakena a pokračuje v mlácení do strany obrovského červa. Mezi svíjejícím se tělem se z díry pod kavernou kam mizí většina vody vynoří velké žihadlo na konci červova ocasu. Ocas se vytáhne až nahoru kde s neskutečnou silou probodne a otráví Zelphara. Alanon k němu přibíhá a snaží se ho vylečit. Červ dole mezitím probodnul Bexleyho na svých zádech a začal mizet v tunelu kterým se dostal dovnitř. Kormac se nevzdává a pokračuje v mlácení. Skupina si uvědomuje že nemá moc času než červ celý zmizí, souboj by potom byl zbytečný. Zelphar se probírá a přenáší se dolů aby zachránil Bexleyho tělo mezi svalnatými částmi Purple Worma. Kormac zasadí několik posledních ran a červ, ze kterého zbývá jen několik metrů ocasu povolí svaly a zůstane ležet mrtev. Kormac přibíhá k Bexleymu a zachraňuje ho. Zbytek skupiny sleduje jak se z červova žaludku dostává několik krakenů. Jeden z nich pomalu přeléza přes zadní stranu červa a Kormac s Bexleym který byl smrti nadosah sledují jak se zakusuje do červova těla. Kraken Hatchling Společnost seznává že zde nic nemůžou a vrací se na povrch než si Krakeni začnou všímat i jich. Skupina se uloží ke spánku ale Kormac a Bexley se snaží nepřemýšlet nad tím o kolik krakeni vyrostou když budou mít neomezenou potravu. Následující den celý probíhá ve jméně oslav Midsummeru. Na midsummer by měl být krásný den a špatné počasí je známkou velkých problémů, naštěstí je opravdu hezky. Hned ráno Ralish vyráží s hromadou šroubků a kovu uctít svého boha. Adrian který snad konečně dospal hrůzu Ravenloftu dle tradice vítá Ráno dne Midsummer zpěvěm. Zbytek Společnosti otevře své dveře a přidá se k oslavám dne spolu s Red Larchem. Helm vyvalí na náměstí pět sudů a dá ho k oslavám. Velké stoly stejně jako Highharvesttide jsou plné jídla a začíná dlouhá hostina. Alanon přes den sází zbytek semínek ze stříbrné šišky do kruhu, aniž by mu došlo co tím udělal. Několik světlušek se objeví v kruhu. Zbytek dne hrdinové oslavují spolu s městem. Dagger pořádá soutěže v páce a Alex se drží při něm a sleduje co se děje okolo. Radši by bojovala. Uprostřed hostiny když Dagger už po několikáte okřikne barda který hraje falešne najednou zazní celým středem náměstí “ticho”. V silencu několik desítek lidí sleduje havrana který pomalu dosedá na velký stůl před Kormacem. Havran položí na stůl obálku a rozhlédne se. V tu chvilku se vrací hlas do okolí. Havran skloní hlavu na pozdrav, potom vypne hruď a hlubokým hlasem praví. Greetings and Salutations! Leosin Erlanthar posílá své nejsrdečnější pozdravy a prosí aby jste využili dar, Který přináší tento ptát pro setkání v Hlubině.. Please enjoy the rest of Midsummer. Hezký Večer Kormac otevře dopis zatímco se na něj dívá polovina města a snaží se rozluštit podivné znaky. Nic mu neříkají. Dokonce si ani není jist jestli má zprávu hlavou nahoru. Dopis složí, usměje se na ostatní a schová ho do kapsy. Nakonec se téměř celý Red Larch připraví na pochod k lesu Westwood. Farmáři a Sedláci věřící v bohyni Chanteu se na Midsummer v Red Larchi věnují bohyni Mielikki, tak jak je zvykem v Dessarim Valley a okolí Goldenfields. Kormac a ostatní tento rituál nikdy neviděli a tak vyrážejí s nimi. Alanon jako pravý věřitel Mieliki a Bexley jako hlavní zahradním a přítel Fey jde vpředu s farmáři. Procesí pomalu pochoduje k Westwoodu a cestou je doprovází čím dál více světlušek, lučních koníků a motýlů. Skupina vzadu nevěří svým očím, nad Westwoodem je uprostřed noci dlouhá duha která vede přímo k úpatí lesa. Sen noci Svatojánské Obě procesí se zastaví před lesem. Kormac a ostatní sledují bludičky a světlušky, které vytvářejí druhou “hvězdnou oblohu” na louce okolo nich. Farmáři a ostatní se mezitím zastavují před upatím lesa Westwood. Nastává dlouhé ticho a sledování pásu lesa. O několik minut úplného ticha později je vidět první. Jednorožec. Výbíhá z Westwoodu, téměř jako na pozdrav nově příchozím. Unicorn Postupně se jednorožců objevuje více a více. Jeden za druhým vybíhají a vycházejí ven z lesa a pomalu se blíží k průvodu. K lidem se už blíží pomalu. Bexley sleduje jak se první z nich přiblíží k Alanonovi, a další hned potom k němu. Jednorožci přicházejí i k ostatním farmámůř a sedlákům. V celém okolí zavládne vlna klidu. Jednorožci s sebou přinášejí Calm Emotions. Jednorožec před Bexleym pomalu skloní hlavu. Bexley se ho dotkne a pohladí ho. Ostatní dělají to samé. Kormac a zbytek Společnosti sleduje představení z povzdálí. Bexley sleduje magického tvora a téměř konsternován pohledem. Z tohoto stavu ho vyvede až rychlý zvuk z prava. Rychlý pohled napoví že jeden ze sedláků vyskočil na svého jednorožce. Bexley i Alanon po něm nejdříve střelí pohledem ale když vidí že se Jednorožec pomalu otáči a ostatní dělají to samé tak se ptají svých koní jestli mí. Oba jednorožci skloní hlavu. Bexley svého Jednorožce ještě požádá jestli smí vzít ještě někoho. Společně pak přijížději pro další ženu které Bexley pomáhá nahoru. Alanonův jednorožec vyskočí na zadní a vydá pronikavý zvuk který se nese noční loukou. Potom se dá do klusu proti lesu. Ostatní jednorožci se otáčejí i se svými jezdci na zádech a odjíždějí proti lesu. Kormac a ostatní sledují jak zmízí v pásu lesa. “Hustý!” vykřikne na druhé straně davu Alex Kormac sleduje jak lidé okolo něj začínají souložit a další se při líbání vrací zpět do Red Larche. Alanon a Bexley na jednorožcích mezitím probíhají skrze Archway který je přenáší do Feywildu a zpět. Fey Archway Jednorožci je nakonec nechává u okraje Red Larche kde většina mužu a žen okamžitě zalehá do trávy jeden s druhým. Kormac mezitím uprostřed Red Larche požádal Idris o ruku.